fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Alzack Connell
|image= |name=Alzack Connell |kanji=アルザック・コネル |romanji=''Aruzakku Koneru'' |race=Human |birthday=Unknown |age=18 |gender=Male |height=Unknown |weight=Unknown |eyes=Black |hair=Black |blood type=Unknown |unusual features= |affiliation=Fairy Tail Guild |previous affiliation= |occupation=Mage |previous occupation= |team=None |previous team= |partner=Bisca Mulan |previous partner= |base of operations=Fairy Tail Guild |marital status=Single, but in love with Bisca |relatives=None |education=Unknown |magic=Guns Magic |alias= |manga debut=Chapter 2 |anime debut=Episode 2 |japanese voice=Yoshimitsu Shimoyama |english voice= }} Alzack Connell is originally from the West. He came to Fairy Tail as an immigrant and joined the guild. Personality Alzack has a crush on another member of the guild named Bisca Mulan, but he is too shy to confess to her. Loke jokingly implied that if Alzack doesn't confess then he would. Alzack now sees Loke as his rival, but since Loke is Leo the Lion and Lucy's key, he doesn't interfere. Alzack shows his devotion to Bisca during the Fantasia arc, involving Makarov's grandson, Laxus Dreyar. When Bisca is turned to stone along with the other girls of Fairy Tail, Alzack is willing to do anything to save her, even if that means defeating his own nakama to do it. Synopsis Phantom Lord arc Alzack was seen amongst the crowd when Fairy Tail invaded Phantom Lord. He and Bisca were also the ones who took Makarov to Porlyusica for treatment. Alzack was also seen in the battle against Master Jose's shade ghosts and afterward describing Fairy Law while celebrating victory. Fighting Festival Arc Alzak first goes to the Miss Fairy Tail show and comments that Bisca was cute when she did her performance. Later on, when Bisca was turned to stone by Evergreen, Alzack took part in Laxus' game to save her. That led to him becoming forced to fight Jet and Droy when they got caught in one of Fried Justine's absolute rules, ruling that only the strongest may leave, Alzack defeats them both, in order to continue on to save Bisca. However, when he later encounters Fried, he falls victim to one of his enchantments, which drains him of oxygen after he had used magic. Alzack is later seen recovering and watching Bisca perform from the crowds during the Fantasia Parade. Edoras Arc As Team Natsu returns from fighting the Oración Seis, Alzack watches Gray Fullbuster and Juvia Loxar's growing relationship alongside Bisca. He then wonders how he can get close to Bisca like them. Currently, he and other members of Fairy Tail are locked in a giant Lachryma crystal and might become a source of magical power for people of Edolas. Magic and Abilities Guns Magic: As the name implies, he loads his gun and fires magic bullets which never miss. The bullets can vary from normal bullets to wind bullets. *'Guns Magic: Tornado Shot': Alzack uses both of his guns shooting one wind bullet at the opponent simultaneously. The wind bullets when shot form tornadoes. This was first seen being used to defeat Fried, however Fried cut both tornadoes in half. *'Guns Magic: Spark Shot': Alzack shoots multiple enemies at once, making them collapse to the ground from being electrically shocked. (Anime only). *'Guns Magic: Mad Shot': He shoots a single bullet from his gun, which explodes into high-pressured sand. (Anime only). *'Guns Magic: Sunlight Shot': He fires a bullet that creates a large flash of light. Trivia *As seen in chapters and the Sorcerer Magazine cover, Alzack and Bisca like to watch Gray and Juvia's relationship play out. *From the Volume 16 Limited Edition: Sorceror Interview, the best quality of Fairy Tail according to Alzack is the warmth of the companion. Wishes to build a house in the north in the future. Said, "I think that I have a good relationship with Bisca" when asked about good relationship with the mages in Fairy Tail. The hardest job ever taken is participating in a spicy-food competition. Category:Characters Category:Fairy Tail members